Bulgaria
Bulgaria '''(Bulgarian: България/Bǎlgarija) is the 63rd Character in Head Soccer. He made his appearance in the game in Update 5.1, along with Finland. This update was given free on 26th April 2016. He is also a 5 Star Character. Appearance Bulgaria has black, spiky hair, big black eyes, and has a smile across his face, like Croatia. (Which he resembled as Goku). His mouth and eyes also move slightly. Power Button Effect He explodes in a big orange-yellow flame, gets aquamarine and spiky hair with green coloured eyes, which is a reference to the Super Saiyan Blue transformation in the Dragon Ball Super series. Power Shots Hyper Uppercut Shot (Air) He becomes big and buff and lets out a war cry. He charges at the opponent's goal and uppercuts them up into the sky. He then jumps after them, smashes them back down, and shooting many beams at them downwards. They fall back down, and smash into the ground, leaving a large crater, along with the beams that Bulgaria shot. This power shot is one of the power shots that is almost always a 100% goal if it lands. However, note that this power shot is easily countered. He does that in '''2 seconds, but he will take 12 Seconds if he hits the opponent ! (It can be the longest air shot, but the time is frozen, so it doesn't count). Blue Laser Shot (Ground Shot) Bulgaria growls, and his hair grows long and spiky. He then shoots many blue beams at his opponents goal, that pushes the opponent back to his own goal. The ball is in one of the beams at the end, and if he is hit by them, he disappears for a few seconds. He will take around 4''' seconds. Chinese Beam Cannon Shot (Counter Attack) A bunch of red and black Chinese letters appear (the Chinese letter “魔” appears, which means witchcraft or magic) and he holds two fingers up to his temple. He absorbs the letters, charges up for a bit, then shoots a long orange ray at the opponents goal. The ray pushes the opponent all the way to his goal before the ball is released. This counter attack bears a resemblance to the "Special Beam Cannon" used in Dragon Ball Z. It takes around '''3 seconds. Costume Bulgaria does not wear a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements Collect all the keys from the 4 episodes in Death Mode or pay 6,200,000 points to unlock him. For Episode 1 (Female Characters Only) you could use Serbia or the Philippines to get the 3 keys of said episode. For Episodes 2,3,4 (Male Characters Only) you could use France because his power shot can go under most of the Obstacles, you could also use characters like New Zealand or Senegal due to how effective their power shots are against the CPU´s. History Trivia * He is the 6th character that has an animated mouth, the others being Hong Kong, Czech Republic, Georgia, WatermelBot, PumpKill, Fiji and Mongolia. * He is the 26th European country in Head Soccer. * He is based on the anime character Son Goku from the Dragon Ball series. When he does his power shot he represents one of Goku or Gohan from Dragonball Super. *While in his power state, he resembles Goku in the ssgss (super Saiyan God super Saiyan) form. * He is the only character whose power shot freezes time. * He is the first and only character with an animated power shot out the screen. * He is the first character who has a cinematic power shot * He is with Croatia and Super Saiyan, the only characters in the game based on children. *He is the first of a bunch of characters that are not appearing in Death Mode. *Bulgaria is 1 of 3 characters that have anime resemblances. The others are Mongolia and Super Saiyan Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Characters from Update 5.1 Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Referenced Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters with brown eyes